Where the heart is
by lynettesdaughter
Summary: Eric and Annie had seven children, but their order was different from what the showed had expected. Now there are eight children and two adults, could this really work out or would they be out numbered by their children.
1. Chapter 1

7th heaven, where the heart is…

7th heaven, where the heart is…..

Eric and Annie had seven children, but their order was different from what the showed had expected. Now there are eight children and two adults, could this really work out or would they be out numbered by their children.

Matt 16

Mary 14

Lucy 12

Simon 10

Sam 8

David 7

Ruthie 05

Libby 2

Eric entered the younger boys bedroom, pushing the door open was a task that had difficulty all over it. There on the floor laid out was a train track, following it with his eyes, the man did not notice where the children were. He looked up between the two bunk beds and smiled, seeing his son Simon sitting on one side of the bed facing Matt, between the two boys laid cards, "go fish" one voice said. The 10 year old blonde haired boy looked over to his father and smiled instantly on seeing him. "we just playing…want any help to set up dinner?" Simon asked.  
This made Matt turn around "Dad can I talk to you?" he said with a pleading tone. The dark haired boy could read Eric's expression and pointed towards the other bunk bed.  
Eric's eyes went to where Matt was pointing and out popped one of the younger boy's heads. "Come Sam…your train's gotta come out of the tunnel" David said, the made a train noise and crawling on his stomach, he came out. His eyes met his fathers and he giggled.  
Eric had known by what David had said, that bed was used for a tunnel for the trains. Smiling Eric looked at Simon and Matt. "Well I think your mother would like to have helpers down there" He answered to Simon.  
Looking over at Matt he nodded with a concerned look that now was expressed on his face. "Sure..well" He was cut off by Matt, "Dad we can talk after dinner" he said and with that Simon and Matt left the game and making their way through the train mess, they went past Eric and down stairs.  
As Eric was about to shut the door, one head popped out from under the bed. The 8 and 7 year old were now still playing oblivious to Eric.

As the father shut the door, he turned around to be greeted by Ruthie. "Hey sweetie" he said hugging her. When he saw the sad expression on her face, Eric frowned, going down to her level, he pulled in his daughter closer. "What's wrong princess?" he asked as he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
The 5 year old girl bit her lip before starting, "How come Libby got to not help out?" she asked.  
Eric smiled softly, he knew that Ruthie had a problem with jealousy, that he had hoped would have passed A sigh excpaed his mouth and he knew that Ruthie never seemed to understand that Libby was only still very little and it was something that he and Annie had been trying to teach her for a long time.  
Holding her close now in his arms, Eric smiled gently, "Sweetie, Libby is to young to know about helping out, I was hoping that you would help me and your mommy out by making sure Libby would be a good girl while mommy get's dinner ready"  
This made Ruthie think, she felt it was much better than washing plates or other things, but still she found her little sister to be hard work. "Suppose sooo" she said still not with a smile, "but I getta sticker?" she asked Eric now with her hands on her hips.  
This made Eric want to laugh, but instead he picked up his 5 year old daughter walked with her in his arms, down stairs into his study.

Coming out of the room, the little girl now beamed, her brown curls bounced as she skipped into the living room where Libby had recently woken up. "Look Libby…I gotta sticker…you don't" she said to her two year old sister.  
The baby of the family sat on the couch rubbing her eyes, she just looked at the tv screen and pointed at it. "Tat" she said as she pointed at Cat on the screen.  
"It's Tom and Jerry silly" Ruthie said with her arms folded, she kept looking between her sister and the tv.

Eric was now in the kitchen with his wife. He knew the two boys were setting up the table and after that going into the living room to keep an eye on their sisters.  
"I think another talk with Ruthie would help the sister bond" he said as he started to stir the gravey.  
Annie sighed and nodded, "I thought she would have at least understood by now….I don't know, we didn't go through this with Mary or Lucy" she said with a soft tone.  
With the two names mentioned, the two girls came in from the back door. "Dad after dinner could you drop me off at basket ball pratice?" Mary asked as she pushed a stand of her long dark hair behind her ear.  
The nodd from her father made the girls smile and together they entered the living room to join their siblings.  
"DINNER" was a word that brought down to two youngest boys from upstairs. 7 year old David was the first to sit down, continued with Sam by his side.  
Lucy sat opposite her sister and next to Sam, Matt and Simon sat next to Mary. By Eric sat Ruthie on a cusion so she could reach the table, and by Annie was the two year old baby in the highchair.  
"Let us prayer" Eric said. With that Ruthie piped up. "Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub" She looked finished with the prayer and a small satisfied look on her face.  
Annie and Eric looked up and linked eyes, mortified by their daughter's words, the siblings though all tried to hide their laughter and sniggers.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Eric sat in the car, watching as his oldest daughter left to go to the basket ball practice, she was not coming home until the morning, she was sleeping over

After dinner, Eric sat in the car, watching as his oldest daughter left to go to the basket ball practice, she was not coming home until the morning, she was sleeping over. This had worried Eric, but he knew the parents and he knew they were responsible. He watched her leave before turning the car around in the parking lot and travelling back towards home.  
Matt sat in the living room, it was only around 7pm and he had nothing to do, he did not want to do his work, he had no date and his friend was on holiday. Sighing he turned over the TV, getting a yell from his younger sister. He stood up and threw the remote towards Lucy for her to catch. "Knock yourself out" he said with a tone that has no certain sound. As the 16 year old boy started to go upstairs, he was greeted by his father who just came in through the doors.  
"Matt. let's have that chat now" Eric said, not wanting to waste any time, he was concerned about his oldest son.  
Together the two walked into Eric's study downstairs.

Sam and David sat underneath a small tent they had made out of bed sheets and old chairs within the attic; the boys had switched off all the lights within the room and had torches. The two boys looked at each other as they heard a nose outside their tent. "W-who goes there?" Sam said in a scared tone, he wanted to believe it was just his little sister annoying him, but knew she was having an early bath.  
When no-one answered the two boys shared a worried look before letting out a loud scream. There in the door way of their tent stood their brother with a Halloween mask on.  
The 10 year old boy was now creased with laughter. "You thought I was real" he said giggling. Simon took off the mask and crawled into the tent joining his brothers. "How about scary stories?" the boy asked, now holding a torch underneath his chin, to light up his face.  
David nodded with an excited gleam in his eye. However much he had just gotten scared, the adrenaline made him feel alive and he wanted more of it. The two young boys looked at their brother as he started the story.

Annie was in the family bathroom. She had Ruthie in a towel and Libby still in the bath. The woman dried her 5 year old daughter with the towel and put on the little girl's vest and pants. She gently placed on the young child's pj bottoms smiling, "Well sweetie, everything is nearly ready for you to go to bed". She placed the t-shirt over the little girl's head and laughed gently "Oh no where's Ruthie gone?" she asked. Libby within the bath shook her head gently." Ruthee gone" she said confused.  
Ruthie giggled when she was hid underneath her top. "I'm here mommy!" she called out excitedly.  
Annie laughed and pulled the top down to reveal Ruthie. "There she is" she said poking gently at Ruthie's nose. "How about you go and get that towel for Libby sweetie?" she said as she leaned over the bath and pulled her youngest out. "Hey Tigger" she said as the little girl gurgled.

Ruthie obeyed her mother and bounced over to get it; coming back she handed the towel to Annie and began to splash her hands in the water. It had taken Annie a while to get Ruthie out of the tub, but seeing her splash in it now, made Annie sigh.  
Ruthie normally got along with Libby wonderfully, but there were various occasions when she let her jealousy get the best of her, and today was one of them, Ruthie reached over and splashed her sister who was now in a towel.  
Annie sighed and picked up the towel as she held Libby with one hand; luckily the youngest was not dry when Ruthie had splashed her. "No Ruthie Sweetie, do not splash…." She looked over at her daughter and shook her head, her blonde hair moving. The adult then smiled at Libby and pretended to take her nose into her hand. "ooo where's your nose?" she asked and laughed gently when Libby giggled "mamma nose" she said pointing to her nose. Smiling Annie laid her daughter down and placed a nappy onto her, she then carefully placed a baby grow on her daughter who had just turned 2 a day ago. "There we go sweet pea" she said helping Libby up and kissing her on the forehead.

Matt and Eric looked at each other as they sat. "So can I dad?"

Eric listened carefully and the last four words echoed around the room, the adult was normally happy about his son and his academic side, but lately he had noticed how Matt had stopped coming to church and studying more. "So are you sure about this?" Eric finally said.

Matt had just asked his father if he could help out at the community hospital, the teenager thought his dad would be pleased, but from what he had just witnessed he was confused by his father. The 16 year old thought he had his father sized out, but only now did he notice that he was wrong, way wrong.

"I approve" Eric said confused at the words that just came out of his mouth, before he could do anything more, he saw his son walk out of the door. Eric now sat there, thinking about what he had done right…was his son finally listening to him, or was it something else?

Since it was slightly late, the young boys that was in the attic now laid on their beds within the room their shared. Sam lay on the bottom bunk opposite David. The two young boys thought about the stories that each of them shared. The 7 year old boy hopped into bed with Sam and they both looked up towards Simon's bunk, wondering if their big brother was asleep or not. "Simon" Whispered Sam.  
When no sound came from him, the two boys laid down in bed. "BOO" Shouted a voice in the dark with a torch shinning on their face. "AHHHHH" The two boys yelled and shot right up, hugging each other.

Annie came in and opened the door, putting the light on, showing that the stranger who scared them was infact Simon once again. "Boys try and keep it down, your sisters are asleep" Annie said sternly but softly. Going over to Simon, she placed the torch down onto the table and made him climb up into the bed. "Sleep" she said pulling the blanket over her son, and ruffling his hair gently. "Night mom" The young blonde 10 year old said back.  
Annie then lifted the covers off Sam and David. "Own bed please…." She said with a look of warmth on her face. David quickly jumped across into his own bed. "Sleep you two, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Annie said and went to the door; she put the light to low and closed the door quietly leaving the three boys alone in darkness.

The adult went into her youngest children's room and smiled, seeing Ruthie asleep in her castle bed. Her eyes then searched the cot for where Libby lay. The little 2 year old was fast asleep with both of her arms above her head, her curls framing her pretty face as she slept soundly. Leaving the room she turned to Eric who was there in the hallway.  
"All asleep" she whispered, knowing that Lucy and Matt would come to bed soon.  
Eric had a small smile on his lips but confusion shone in his eyes. "Matt I'm sure is up to something" This left Annie and Eric looking at Each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast time within the Camden household was a difficult task; Annie was always up early with the younger children

Breakfast time within the Camden household was a difficult task; Annie was always up early with the younger children. Eric would be trying to get ready shouting questions about where his tie or shoes would be towards Annie and the older ones were hard to get out of bed.  
But this day was harder than the rest, packing was involved as well, the family of ten was planning going on holiday and today was the day.

Mary walked through the back door sighing. "I can't believe I'm going to miss the basketball match when I'm away…" She placed her sleepover bag onto the floor and sat down on the stool at the breakfast bar. "This sucks" she said laying her head on her arms.  
Lucy who was the only one in the kitchen smiled. "At least we haven't got school…that's something" she said shrugging her shoulders. The two girls' were organized; they had packed their things the night before yesterday and was ready for the trip.

Eric and Matt were packing the car with everyone's bags and things they would need. "Well Matt I was thinking…the Attic" Eric said as he placed the last item into the boot that held over 10 bags which was something good for the family. "Dad, the attic needs to be" Matt was cut off by his father as he spoke. "I want you to have it as your own room"

Simon sat in the living room with both of his younger brothers, Sam and David. The three boys were having a laugh at the cartoon 'Spondgebob'. The TV then was switched off, turning around the three faces of the boys were a picture, each one scowling at their oldest brother. "Don't scowl the wind may change and you will stay like that" Matt said with a grin. The teenager was happy that he had the chance to have his own room, however he knew he would miss his three brothers. "Right Dad say's he wants you three in the car…"

Outside Mary and Lucy were now there with their two little bags that was for journey. "So how long is this driving going to be for?" The 14 year old girl asked.  
Eric looked over and thought before he spoke. "At least 5 hours…..until we get to our little cottage we rented out"  
Mary got into the back of the car and sat right at the back where there two seats. In front of the two seats sat three seats and then another two seats. Lucy sat next to Mary and handed her the bag. "I got our snacks and things…mom packed them…you got music?" she asked but smiled when the oldest girl pulled out the ipod.

The four boys came out, Matt held his brother Simon on the shoulders smiling at Eric. David got into the car and scooted along until he was on his right seat. The 7 year old turned around and smiled at Mary and Lucy. "We got our Nintendo DS" he said proudly. Simon got in next and sat in the middle between Sam and David. "So ready guys?" he asked as soon as the boys had put on their belts, the three boys pulled out their Nintendo DS's and connected each one together to play a game.

When Ruthie heard her mothers voice come into her room a huge grin instantly spread across her face, she knew they were ready to go onto the hoildays. She quickly ran to Annie holding out her teddy bear which she had pulled out of her backpack that was in the hallway. Her smile faded though when she saw her little sister in her mothers arms. She threw her hands onto her hips and frowned, the best she could. "Mommy, Libby was being naughty. She kept goin' in the hall and you say she can't do that. Mommy Libby never listens." Ruthie said.

Annie sighed deeply, taking Ruthie into her arms, down at her daughter's level she held her tightly to her, smoothing her brown hair that was now half up and half down. "You listen to me, miss bossy boots...she is only little, she will understand sooner" she pushed a bang of hair from her daughter's eyes and smoothed Ruthie's cheek. "Baby you need to understand that she is only little. You used to be that little too" she pulled her in for a hug and swung her from side to side giving her a big fun hug. "You and Libby gotta be good in the car".

Now down at the car, Eric and Annie stood there. Annie went over to her two youngest that was not in the car, she took Ruthie into her arms and lifted her into the car seat that was behind the driving seat. She buckled Ruthie in "Comfortable?" she asked her daughter, she moved her hair gently and kissed her on the cheek before passing Ruthie her doll. She picked up Libby and put her into the car seat tom buckling her in. She handed the little girl her pacifier and blanket. "There you go kiddos" she said and looked at her other children. "You guys this is going to be fun…promise" Annie, sat in the passenger seat next to Matt and Eric got in to drive. Leaning over to Eric, Annie kissed him on the lips, which made Libby hide her eyes. "EWWWY" the little baby said giggling, Ruthie scrunched up her nose at her parents. "Eww!! Icky! Momma, don't kiss daddy. He's got cooties!"


End file.
